


Closet

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Drabble, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-03-25
Updated: 2000-03-25
Packaged: 2018-11-11 03:47:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11140440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Just a little snippet about the cop, the mountie, and the closet.





	Closet

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

Closet

<PRE>

Closet

By: Lori J

Rating: PG for implied m/m

Just a snippet that popped in my head. If you don't like it, blame Lucy. It's all her fault. 

Disclaimer: I hate these. Not mine, never will be. I'm just borrowing them. Kowalski stays with me. I'm sorry, but you can't have him back.

Comments? Feedback? 

 

 

"Vecchio! Get in here!" Lieutenant Welsh's booming baritone traversed the squadroom and came to rest squarely on the shoulders of one Raymond Vecchio. (AKA Stanley Raymond Kowalski, but no one was supposed to know that.)

Sighing heavily, Ray stood up. Running a hand through hair that was rapidly losing its spikiness, he darted a glance at his partner. Fraser was looking at him with those gorgeous blue eyes of his. "Shit. Waddaya think I did now, huh Frase?"

"I'm sure nothing at all, Ray. Leftenant Welsh may merely be checking in with you on a case that is pending. Or he may need to speak to you about a personal matter. Although, I can't understand why he chose to yell across the room instead of just calling you...." Glancing around quickly, Ray leaned forward and pressed a finger against the mountie's lips. 

"Thanks, Frase. I get your point." Mindful of the fact that others were around, Ray drew his hand back, albeit reluctantly.

"Ah, actually Ray, you got my 'point' last night."

The blonde's jaw dropped. Benton Fraser RCMP had just made a sexual innuendo. "I'll be damned! I always knew you had it you, Fraser. Wow. I gotta mark dis day on my calendar." Bending down as if to write, Ray caught the expression on the mountie's face. Pure lust. The weight of the gaze was making him tremble. He blew out a shaky breath, "Look, dis won't take long. Ya wanna meet in our usual place?"

"That would be...a very good idea, Ray. I seem to have worked myself into quite a state." Fraser nodded towards his lap. Jodhpurs were baggy, but as it seemed, not baggy enough.

Ray leaned in close. "Don't you worry, Frase. I'm gonna take care of ya. I know just what ya need." The blonde's voice was barely audible, but every word hit his partner like a separate blow.

Fraser tugged at his collar. "Perhaps you should go and see what the leftentant wants. Then we can continue this...discussion later." It wasn't a question, rather a statement of fact. It sent a thrill of anticipation through Ray. Seconds later, he was at Welsh's door.

"Ya wanted to see me, Lieu?" The detective tried hard not to fidget.

"Yes, I wanted to see you. It's been brought to my attention, Vecchio, that you've been spending an inordinate amount of time in the storage closet with the Constable." Welsh leaned forward in his chair, awaiting a response.

"Wha? Closet? Huh?" Frantically, Ray searched his mind for a reasonable excuse. There was none really. What kind of excuse could two grown men have for going into a storage closet every day at lunchtime. None, that's what kind. 

Seeing the panic on his detective's face, Welsh smiled. Ray was taken aback, it wasn't often that Welsh smiled. "Just be more careful, Vecchio. People talk. Why don't you take an hour lunch? And take Big Red with you. He's probably bustin' at the seams after that little exchange you two had. Go on. Get." Waving a big hand in front of him, the lieutenant shooed him out the door.

Ray stood just outside Welsh's office for a moment, stunned. What the hell had just happened? Did Welsh just give him permission to have a quickie with Fraser? Well, Mama Kowalski hadn't raised any stupid sons and there was no way on God's green earth that he was gonna pass this up. 

Heading over to his desk, the blonde grabbed his jacket, shrugging into it as he headed towards the closet. Giving two soft knocks, he opened the door and peeked in. Fraser wasn't in there. 

A hand on his shoulder made the detective yelp in surprise. It was just the mountie, thank God. "Christ , Fraser, ya gotta warn a guy when you do dat. Ya gotta say 'Ray, I'm gonna scare da hell outta ya.'"

"My apologies, Ray. Shall we...?" Fraser's head tilted towards the closet. 

"Nope, Welsh gave me an hour lunch. C'man, I don't think I got da whole 'point' before. You're gonna haveta explain it ta me again. Dat OK?"

A smile graced Fraser's features. "That would be perfectly fine, Ray. Shall we take our leave?"

And they did. 

The rest is history, or best saved for another snippet. <eg>

<PRE>


End file.
